Content recognition systems are known for identifying objects in electronic images (e.g., in digital photographs, in digital images of paper documents, etc.) and for recognizing information in recorded audio files. Despite improvements in such content recognition technology, it is necessary to review the original image or audio files and other types of raw data to verify the accuracy of the recognition systems. However, despite the importance of maintaining and verifying the raw data, prior systems have failed to provide an effective technical implementation that associates and presents the raw data in a manner that simplifies verification or correction of the recognized information.